après les maraudeur,après fred et georges, les wag
by bubblepoetic
Summary: Un soir de deuil, une jeune femme apparaît. Harry nouera avec elle une amitié qui donnera naissance, avec l'arrivée de leurs enfants respectifs, à un groupe de farceurs qui pourra rivaliser avec les plus grands de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Après les maraudeurs, après les terribles Fred et Georges arrive les Wag

Il faisait nuit, ils avaient choisis le soir de la nouvelle lune, celle où il était le plus en forme. Harry, Hermione, toute la famille Weasley, quelques membres de l'ordre et des nombreuses personnes qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues, étaient là, entourées de pierres tombales, réunies pour rendre un dernier hommage à cet homme torturé, et à sa femme.Ce soir Harry disait au revoir au dernier lien qui le rattachait à son père et à Sirius, il était désormais l'heure de dire adieu à Rémus Lupin et à Nymphadora, et avec eux à tout les morts de cette dernière guerre. Harry entouré de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, regardait la tombe sans rien dire, lorsqu'il vit une silhouette se découper dans la pénombre et s'approcher. La personne qui approchait portait une cape aussi noire que les ténèbres, elle avançait capuche rabattue ne permettant ainsi pas de voir son visage. Harry réagis immédiatement et se prépara à se battre croyant une attaque de mangemorts désespérés, mais une main l'arrêta. La personne qui l'arrêta était son ancien professeur de métamorphose le professeur McGonagall. Il la regarda un instant le visage fermé, net de toutes d'expression.

-Tu n'a rien à craindre Harry. Elle appartient à l'ordre.-Qui est-ce? demanda l'élu.- Tu va peut être, être énervé et surpris par ce que je vais te dire mais elle s'appelle Sévy Black, dit, doucement et en prenant son temps, l'ancienne professeur.- Blacks?demandèrent dans un même mouvement Ron et Hermione.- Avant que vous vous commenciez à rentrer dans des théories des plus fantaisistes, je préfère vous prévenir qu'il s'agit de la fille de votre parrain Harry. Sévy est la fille de Sirius elle a deux ans de plus que vous.

C'est à ce moment précis que la jeune fille arriva près d'eux et salua McGonagall

Professeur c'est une joie de vous revoir, bien que je sois désolé que se soit dans de telles circonstances, dit la jeune fille en enlevant sa capuche, qui révéla un visage aux traits fins et de couleur pâle presque laiteuse avec des lèvres d'un rose pétillant qui apportaient de la couleur à son visage, ce visage en était presque magique, ces yeux d'un bleu Majorelle (bleu outremer) brillait du même éclat que ceux de Sirius, mais, avec un soupçon de maladresse en plus qui rajoutaient beaucoup à son charme. Ses cheveux long et d'un noir de jais étaient attachés en une natte serrée et s'accordaient parfaitement à son visage.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser que même Fleur, la belle sœur de Ron qui avait du sans de vélane, aurait du mal à rivaliser avec cette beauté, qui semblait être celle d'une fée sortie d'un conte pour fillette.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry:

- Tu dois être Harry Potter celui dont tout le monde parle, de part l'Europe, et bientôt de part le monde, je suis Sévy black, j'aurais aimé te rencontré plus tôt mais dans cette guerre il m'était difficile de quitter le poste que l'on m'avait confié. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main. - Je m'excuse d'être impoli mais j'ais besoin de repos ce soir. S'excusa le jeune homme (après lui avoir serré la main), que l'enterrement et la presse qui le harcelait depuis qu'il avait battu Voldemort, c'est-à-dire depuis quatre jours, avait grandement fatigué, et avait fait en sort de lui enlever tout autre chose de son esprit que l'envie de dormir, et de rester au près de ses amis qu'il considérait désormais comme sa famille.- Je comprends, dit la jeune femme en voyant la sincérité que laissait transparaitre les yeux de l'élu, mais je te demande cependant de me contacter dès que tu le pourras, j'aimerais énormément te parler, la jeune fille salua le groupe formé des quatre jeunes gens et de Mcgonagall une dernière fois, et parti.

Lorsque Harry fut sûr que la jeune fille ne pouvait plus rien entendre, il s'assura auprès de son professeur, qu'elle était digne de confiance, cette dernière le lui assura, et lui expliqua en partant, qu'elle avait grandement aidé l'ordre durant la guerre qui avait fait rage; sans pour autant préciser ce qu'elle avait pu faire, et encore une fois Harry restait avec de nombreuse questions. Il se tourna vers ses amis et vit que ses derniers n'en s'avaient pas plus que lui, et bientôt la fatigue le repris le dessus, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il déclaraqu'il était temps de rentrer.

Une semaine après cette rencontre Sévy se décida enfin à recontacter Harry, «il aurait comme même pu me recontacter, après tout je suis la fille de son parrain, et puis c'est moi qui ais fait le premier pas, il pourrait comme même faire un effort, je déteste insister comme cela j'ais l'impression de harceler la personne» pensait elle, juste après avoir laissé son hiboux Metraton apporter sa lettre a son destinataire.Le soir même elle avait reçu une réponse. «Bon au moins il répond vite» pensait-elle toujours de mauvaise humeur en lisant la lettre qui disait tout simplement:

_ A Sévy Black_

_ Mademoiselle («oulala il sait vraiment pas __écrire__ les lettres sa se voit» pensa t elle ) je voulais tout __d'abord__ m'excuser pour mon comportement le soir de l'enterrement de Remus Lupin __et de sa femme, __mais ils étaient pour moi de grands soutient et leur mort m'a beaucoup __bouleversé__ («je me demande si ses copines qui étaient la le soir des __funérailles__ étaient derrières lui lorsqu'il a écrit cette lettre, en tout cas elle fais pas mec du __tout__» ne put elle s'__empêcher__ de penser en rigolant «bon continuons cette jolie et féminine lettre ,trop __drôle__») J'aimerais vous rencontr__er demain si possible au déjeuné, au chaudron baveur à__ midi. Je vous demanderais de me répondre au plus __tôt_

_ Harry __Potter_

Après avoir lu la lettre Sévy avait répondu qu'elle serait au rendez vous et alla se coucher en se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient bien se dire le lendemain.

POV de Sévy Black

Bon déjà je suis a l'heure c'est déjà une bonne chose ça m'arrive pas souvent, faut dire avec mon sens de l'orientation qui vaut celui d'un…….euh………disons un parapluie. Bon la je crois que l'heure est grave faut que j'arrêt de dire n'importe quoi, je voulais rencontrer Harry depuis longtemps, de plus il a connu mon père je vais peut être enfin pouvoir connaitre un peu cet homme.

- Bonjour monsieur est ce que monsieur, commença Sévy mais le barman ne la laissa pas finir- Vous êtes mademoiselle Black??- Euuh oui, _Oulala que c'est élégant je me perfectionne dans l'élégance_- Venez avec moi monsieur Harry vous attend dans le petit salon_«tiens pourquoi il l'appel monsieur Harry»_

- C'est ici dit le barman.Sévy entra et vit Harry posté devant la cheminée avec une carte de restaurent a la main _«ouf c'est bien lui durant un cour instant j'ais cru être embarquée dans un truc bizarre comme d'habitude quoi.»_

- Bonjour, dit Harry avec un sourire.- Bonjour, _pourquoi je suis timide tout d'un coup il a deux ans de moins que moi pourtant_

- Je suis désolé d'avoir donné des consignes au barman mais je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent que j'étais ici c'est pour cela que je lui avais indiqué comment tu étais pour qu'il te repère. J'ais besoin de savoir qui tu es ce que tu a fais jusqu'à présent, tu es la fille d'un homme que j'appréciais beaucoup mais si c'est trop indiscret dit le moi je comprendrais, lui dit Harry après le déjeuné.- Non sa va, j'ais moi-même quelques questions à te poser.

Sévy fut la première à poser ses questions qui étaient centrées sur Sirius Black, Harry pris plaisir à lui répondre.Puis Harry posa ses questions «d'où venait t'elle, qui était sa mère, pourquoi Sirius de lui avait il jamais parlé d'elle etc.»

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle habitait en France que sa mère et son père s'étaient mariés avant les parents de Harry, et que sa mère était partie en mission en France deux ans, avant que les parents de Harry ne meurent, après une demande de Dumbledore. Cette mission était dangereuse et bien que se sachant enceinte elle avait accepté, et avait laissé Black en lui jurant de revenir et en omettant de lui dire qu'elle portait un enfant de lui de crainte qu'il l'empêche d'aller en mission , mais le soir de son retour alors qu'elle n'avait eu le temps que d'aller voir Dumbledore pour faire son rapport, les parents de Harry avait été tués et Voldemort disparus, étant la marraine de Harry (ce statut lui étant accordé car elle était la meilleur amie de Lily), Dumbledore lui avait proposé d'élever Harry. (À cette révélation Harry avait paru tétanisé et Sévy avait fait une pose pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre). Lorsqu'elle reprit elle expliqua, que sa mère, dévastée par la mort de sa meilleure amie et la trahison vraisemblable de son mari, avait préféré ne pas élever Harry, car éduquer sa fille de deux ans était déjà à la limite de ses forces. Sa mère Aster Black, était retournée en France. Un an après elle avait épousé un français et avait donc changé de nom contrairement à sa fille.

Quelques années au par avant lorsque Black s'était évadé et que Dumbledore avait découvert la vérité sur Black, elle lui avait demandé de caché la naissance de sa fille à Black (bien qu'elle avait elle-même toujours tout dit a propos de son père à sa fille). Ce n'est qu'à la mort de Sirius qu'elle avait dit à sa fille que son père avait été innocenté. Sévy qui était alors majeur, avait décidé d'allé rencontrer Dumbledore, et c'est à partir de ce moment que Sévy était rentrée dans l'ordre.

Après se récit les deux jeunes gens étaient resté silencieux comme en communion, puis plu tard dans la journée ils s'étaient dit au revoir, ils se revirent souvent pendant plus de six moi et créèrent une fort amitié qui allait lier leurs enfants. Puis Sévy retourna dans son pays la France tout en donnant des ses nouvelles régulièrement d'elle au tout nouveau mariés Harry Potter et la nouvelle Ginny Potter.

Dans les prochains chapitre la rencontre des enfants de Sévy et d'Harry et Ginny. c'est ma première fic alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira (ce que disent tous les auteurs lol)


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Chapitre 2 se rencontrer et faire connaissance

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et leurs enfants étaient sur le quai 9 ¼ , la poularde express imposant était devant eux, ils parlaient calmement, lorsque soudain, ils virent devant eux deux enfants courir, comme s'ils avaient le diable au trousses. Harry les arrêta, et leur demanda pourquoi ils couraient aussi vite, lorsqu'il vit arriver Sévy qui était vraisemblablement très énervé, en réalité elle était tellement énervée qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas, et commença à crier en français:

- Non mais je rêve !! Lequel de vous deux a eu cette idée farfelue, stupide, idiote !!Cria-t-elle

- C'est elle!C'est lui ,crièrent d'une même voix le jeune garçon et la jeune fille en se montrant respectivement du doigt.

Leur mère les regarda avec un regard si noir ,qu'ils n'osèrent rien faire à part se mettre en ligne face à elle.

- Gabrielle, dit calmement Sévy ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter la peur des deux jeune enfants.

La jeune fille à l'entente de son nom s'avança la tête haute mais les yeux fuyants. 

- Rochel, le garçon imita sa sœur jumelle, vous avez de la chance de partir aujourd'hui et dans moins d'une demi heure qui plus est, car sinon vous auriez été puni pour avoir teint les plumes de métraton en rose, tout en savant pertinemment que je déteste cette couleur, et que cette teinture magique ne s'enlevait qu'après trois semaines, Leur cria leur mère, ce qui prouva que le calme montré plus tôt était juste le calme avant la tempête

- On est désolé maman, dire les deux gamins en même temps avec un regard de chien battu qui rappela étrangement à

Harry celui qu'avait Sirius par moment.

Un petit silence suivit se regard ,et Sévy finit finalement par montrer un regard complètement attendris.

- Sévy ne me dit pas que tu te fais avoir par ce regard, je pensais que pour l'avoir fait toi-même tu étais immunisée.

- Harry !!! Je ne t'avais même pas vu, comment va tu ? A bonjour Albus, James, Lily, et toute la famille Weasley est là aussi, cela me fait super plaisir de vous voir, au Lily tu a grandi depuis noël tu est devenue encore plus jolie.

- Merci madame black,répondit la jeune fille ravie du compliment.

- Tu crois que c'est eux, les amis anglais que maman va voir tout les ans, lorsque l'on fait notre voyage avec les grands parents ? Chuchota Gabrielle en Français à son frère de sorte qu'il n'y ait que lui qui puisse entendre.

- J'en sais rien, répondit ce dernier, mais tant que maman oublie ce qu'on a fait tout me va, dit t'il a sa sœur avec un sourire satisfait et très fière de lui.

- Gabrielle, Rochel, réprimanda Sévy, i « mince on a peut être parlé trop vite » pensa Rochel /i Vous pourriez comme même dire bonjour et vous présenter.

Les deux démons se regardèrent avec une lueur spéciale dans les yeux qui ne laissait rien envisager de très bon pour l'humeur de leur mère.

- Bonjour messieurs, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, dirent ils en faisant une courbette gracieuse mais quelque peu insolente de sorte d'énerver leur mère.

Leurs mère les regarda avec un regard qui disait « ah! ces gosses je n'arriverais jamais à les éduquer »

- Bonjour, jeune gens, répondit Ginny avec un regard amusé par ces deux gamins qui lui rappelaient étrangement Fred et Georges a leur début, je vous présente Albus, et Rose, votre mère m'a dit à noël que vous rentriez à Poudlard cette année, ils seront donc dans la même année que vous, et voici James, il a un an de plus que vous et rentre en deuxième année a gryffondor, et voici les deux jeunes du groupe Lily et Hugo, qui ont deux ans de moins que vous.

Les enfants firent brièvement connaissance, l'heure du départ arrivait, bientôt il leur fallut dire au revoir à leurs parents, puis ils montèrent dans le train ou ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide, ils s'y installèrent.

Leur compartiment était donc occupé par, Rose la fille de Ron et Hermione, aînée de sa famille, c'était une jeune fille à l'aire serieuse de taille normale pour son age, elle avait des cheveux aussi emmêlés que ceux de sa mère et avaient hérités de son père la couleur carotte caractéristique de tout Weasley qui se respecte.

Albus le fils cadet de Harry et Ginny, était la copie conforme de son père au même ages, un peu plus petit que la normal, avec des cheveux incoiffables et des lunettes ronde comme des lunes.

James l'aîné de la famille Potter avait les yeux marron de sa mère, des cheveux ondulés de la même couleur que ceux de Harry, et était déjà apprécié par les filles de son année.

Les deux derniers, étaient les jumeaux de Sévy. Gabrielle était une jeune fille un peu plus petit que les fille de son age, elle avait des yeux d'un vert pastel, un visage semblable à celui de sa mère, ces yeux, comme ceux de son frère pétillaient de malice et brillaient d'une teinte spéciale, qui était effrayante pour toute personne la connaissant, car cette teinte apparaissait lorsqu'elle était prête a voir le résultat d'une de ses farces, ces cheveux était noirs mais contrairement à ceux de sa mère et de son frère qui étaient lisse, les siens était ondulés, bouclés par endroit, elle et son frère avaient un charisme semblable à celui de leur grand père, qu'ils n'avaient pourtant jamais connus. Son frère Rochel, lui ressemblait en tout point, sauf ces yeux qui étaient l'exact copie de ceux de sa mère, et ses cheveux qui étaient lisses et qui lui donnaient beaucoup de charme, et lui promettaient un grand succès auprès de la gent féminine en grandissant.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapitre 3: Trajet dans le Poudlard express et arrivé au château

Au moment où le train parti, James se retourna vers les plus jeunes et parti en disant qu'il allait voire ses amis, et qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement pas.

- woaw, dit Rose, il est toujours aussi gentil ton frère Albus, je suis sûr ,qu'il t'a fait complètement chier durant le trajet en disant que tu serais à serpentard, dit Rose en regardant son cousin, en tout cas moi c'est-ce qu'a fait mon père, d'ailleurs sa a mis ma mère hors d'elle.

- ouai tu a vu juste, il n'a pas arrêté, mais papa m'a expliqué que si j'étais à serpentard ça ne serai pas grave, donc maintenant ça va, répondit le jeune garçon calmement, en fait vous espérer être dans quelle maison, gryffondor ? Demanda-t-il aux jumeaux.

-nous peu importe, on a lu des livres sûr les maisons de Poudlard, et on remarqué que les serpentards étaient les plus, vile et créatifs, donc pour nous ça serai pas mal, parce qu'on adore faire des blagues c'est notre dada comme on dit en France, expliqua Rochel

- Serpentard,? si c'est juste pour les blagues je peux t'assurer, que les plus grands farceur de l'histoire de Poudlard étaient a gryffondor, la maison où a été toute notre famille, et si je me trompe pas votre grand père aussi, Répliqua immédiatement Rose.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, à l'époque de nos grands parents, qui étaient d'ailleurs selon mon père les meilleurs amis du monde, il existait un groupe de farceur les maraudeurs, créer d'ailleurs par nos grands pères, ils étaient quatre, Remus Lupin; James Potter (mon grand père), Sirius Black (votre grand père), et un quatrième dont papa n'aime pas parler. En tout cas, ils étaient adoré par les gryffondor, les serdaigles, et les poufsouffles, car ils faisaient des blagues extra aux serpentard, du genre une fois il se sont éclatés a mettre dans leur jus de citrouille, une potion qui les transformaient tous en stroumpfs, c'est comme ça qu'on dit pour les petits homme bleu, non? demanda t 'il en se tournant verse sa cousine.

- oui, c'est comme, ça la devança Rochel.

- Et puis il y avait nos oncles, Fred et Georges, enchaîna Rose, ils ont créé la boutique de farce et attrape, eux aussi n'arrêtaient pas de se faire coller.

- A oui Georges Weasley est venue en France voir maman trois foi, il est trop trop drôle, dit Rochel avec un sourire au lèvre en se rappelant les astuces de blague, que Georges lui avait appris à lui et à sa sœur.

Leur discussion fut arrêté par l'arrivé du chariot a friandise, ils se jetèrent tous dessus. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement des chocogrenouilles, Albus demanda au jumeau:

- en fait pourquoi votre mère était aussi énervée sur le quai, et puis c'est qui Metraton ?

- Bah en fait, Gabrielle et moi on a que notre mère, et on a jamais été séparé plus de deux semaines d'elle, alors là ne pas pouvoir la voir pendant trois mois, ça nous rendait triste, alors on s'ait dit, qu'il fallait que l'on fasse une blague tellement grosse, qu'elle n'oublierait pas de nous envoyé des lettres toute les semaines, oui je sais c'est stupide, dit t'il lorsqu'il vit le visage de Rose prendre une expression moqueuse, mais nous on adore les blagues, lorsqu'on voit la tête des gens, lorsqu'ils sont obligés de subir la blague, car aucune fuite n'est possible, ça nous remonte directement le moral.

- Donc on s'ait demandé, qu'Est-ce qui serait le mieux pour qu'elle n'oubli pas de nous envoyer des lettre, continua Gabrielle, alors là on a pensé à Metraton notre hiboux, après on s'ait posé la question : qu'Est-ce que maman déteste mais qui ne soit pas trop dangereux ou grave

- Et là une idée fulgurante nous ait venue, exactement au même moment, dit Rochel en baisant la voix.

- Elle déteste le rose bien sûr, crièrent les deux enfants pour rajouter du vivant dans leur récit, et pour faire sursauter leurs deux amis.

- Du coup, repris Gabrielle, lorsqu'on ait allé au chemin de travers, on a acheté un teinture rose qui ne s'en va qu'au bout de trois semaine minimum, sans, bien sûr que notre mère ne le voit.

- Et voila fin de l'histoire, dit Rochel, mais c'est vrai que l'on s'est surpassé pour cette blague, on était très fières de nous.  
Albus avait un regard qui voulait demander si ce n'était pas exagéré, lorsque Rose (qui pourtant avait un air si sérieux) vit se regard elle répliqua:

- Bien sur que non ce n'est pas trop Albus, c'est même extra, je trouve ça trop drôle, mais en fait j'ais une question qui me tracasse depuis toute a l'heure.

- Oui? Demanda Gabrielle avec un sourire au lèvres contente de voir la réaction de Rose en entendent son récit.

- Vous avez parlé qu'elle langue sur le quai

- Le Français

- Vous avez Habité en France ? Demanda Albus avec envie

- Bah en fait on a toujours habité en France, on parle anglais parce que notre mère nous a toujours parlé en anglais, mais on était dans une école moldus Français durant tout notre primaire, répondit Rochel.

- Mais votre mère est sorcière pourtant, alors pourquoi une école moldus, demanda Rose.

- Tout simplement parce que notre mère a toujours dit, qu'il était important de connaître les gens avec qui on cohabite pour pouvoir les apprécier. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a été horrifiée par les horreurs accomplies durant la dernière guerre, et elle veut que l'on ait bien en tête que les moldus sont comme nous.

- mais vous aviez des amis français moldus, alors vous leur envoyé des lettres par la poste pour les contacté? ma mère est née moldus, répondit rose au regard étonné de Rochel.

- Et ben en fait, à l'école on avait que deux vrais amis, des jumeaux, et on a découvert mi-juillet qu'ils étaient sorcier né moldus et qu'ils étaient accepté à beauxbatons, alors on peut les contacter par hiboux.

- et ce qui est marrant dit Gabrielle qui semblait sortir de sa rêverie, c'est que le garçon s'appel Gabriel, et que la fille s'appel Rachelle, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'on est devenus amis.

- Mais en fait si vous habitiez en France, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé a beauxbatons avec vos meilleurs amis? Demanda Rose qui était réputé pour sa curiosité.

- C'est très simple, notre mère nous a toujours dit que nous étions anglais, de plus on parlait couramment anglais, mais, on était jamais allé en Angleterre, donc lorsqu'on a reçu les lettres de beauxbatons et de Poudlard on a décidé d'aller a Poudlard, Gabriel et Rachelle nous en ont un peu voulu, mais c'est vite passé lorsqu'on leur a promis de retourner en France pour toute les vacances, et de leur écrire une fois par semaine.

- En plus l'Angleterre est le pays de notre père aussi, dit Gabrielle les yeux dans le vague.

A cette évocation le regard de Rochel devint immédiatement plus sombre et triste

Il y eu un silence chacun se repliant dans sont monde se posant diverse s questions.

Pour combler le silence gênés qui s'était installer, Albus entraîna tout le monde dans une discussion sur le quidditch, discussion qui se transforma très vite en dialogue avec Gabrielle, Rochel et Rose trouvant ce sport certes distrayant, mais pas d'un très grand intérêt.

Au bout d'un moment Rose dérangea la discussion passionnante selon Albus, pour dire qu'ils leur faudrait peut être se changer, et se mettre en uniforme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se changer l'ayant déjà revêtu lorsqu'elle était chez elle, tellement elle était impatiente d'être a Poudlard.

La fin du voyage se fit en silence. Arrivé à Poudlard ils suivirent avec tout les premières année Hagrid, puis ils s'installèrent dans la même barque pour atteindre le château.

A l'entré se fut le professeur Londubat qui les pris en charge, il expliqua qu'il était le professeur de botanique, et qu'il était en même temps directeur de la maison de gryffondore, il leur expliqua aussi que quelque soit la maison dans laquelle ils étaient envoyés, il leur faudrait la soutenir et lui faire honneur, puis ils les mis en ligne par ordre alphabétique, et les fit rentrer dans la grande salle au plafond magique.

Le professeur Londubat commença à appeler les élèves un par un.

- Alphée Ambroisia, appela t'il

Une jeune fille empâté s'avança elle était plutôt petite et blonde, avec des anglais, elle mis le choixpeau magique sur sa tête:

- Serpentard

- Apolline Amilly

- Serdaigle

- Gabrielle Black

A peine le choixpeau frôla sa tête que Gabrielle fut envoyée a gryffondore, son frère qui la suivait eu le même sort, la répartition continua, puis vint le tour d'Albus, à l'appel de son nom un léger murmure si fit entendre.

Lorsque qu'Albus mit le chapeau sur sa tête il entendit ce dernier lui dire: « de la sagesse est visible en toi, ainsi qu'un courage hors normes, et une loyauté sans limite, tu a toute les caractéristique d'un GRYFFONDOR »

Rose fut aussi envoyée a gryffondore (pour son plus grand soulagement), ainsi que quatre autres première année qui était: Chervil Thomas (fils de Dean Thomas et Luna lovedgood qui avait épousé Dean), Dina Dahlia, et Nepitella Crivey (fille du photographe connu Colin Crivey), le dernier fut un gryffondor, très peu attendu, et son arrivée fit scandale, le dernier gryffondor de leur année, n'était autre que Scorpius Malefoy, fils de Drago Malefoy. Après le trop long (selon les dires de James) discoure de la directrice, le professeur Mcgonagall, le festin commença, Chervil qui connaissait bien Albus et Rose, entama une discussion avec eux, tandis que Gabrielle elle entrepris de faire connaissance (au grand étonnement de tous a part de son frère) avec Scorpius. Ils discutaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, lorsque Chervil le remarqua, et dit à Rochel (délibérément assez fort pour que Scorpius l'entende) qu'il ne faudrait pas que sa sœur face amis amis avec un serpentard raté.

Scorpius baissa immédiatement la tête.

- Pour qui te prend tu espèce de BIP, tu te permet de juger alors que tu le connaît même pas, il est super simpa, alors lorsqu'on sait pas généralement on se tait, répliqua énervé Gabrielle puis elle regarda Scorpius, si le choixpeau ta mis à gryffondor c'est que c'est ta maison, après tout il ne s'est pas tromper en plusieurs siècles, et ce n'est pas parce qu'un abruti se croit plus intelligent que lui que tu dois le croire.

Chervil baissa la tête, honteux, la plus grande partie des gryffondors les regardaient, Gabrielle n'en pris pas compte, et continua sa discussion sur les bateaux moldus avec un Scorpius visiblement passionné par ces engins, puis au cour de la discussion il expliqua que sa grand-mère était la cousine des Black, il demanda donc de qui ils tenaient ce nom, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient de la même famille, c'est à ce moment là que Rochel rentra dans la discussion.

A la fin du festin, comme la tradition l'exigeait l'hymne de Poudlard fut chanté par toute l'école, puis ils rentrèrent tous dans leur dortoir pour un repos bien mérité.

Fin du troisième chapitre, la review est le salaire des auteurs de fan fictions


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapitre quatre: Genèse d'une amitié plus forte que les heures de colles

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, lorsque Gabrielle descendu de son dortoir pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, elle tomba sur son frère et Scorpius en pleine discussion. Elle leur dit bonjour en faisant la bise, puis les laissa continuer leur discussion, tout en restant à leur coté.

- Sorcière, transforme moi en citrouille, après minuit je m'enrage….Chantais Gabrielle en Français

- Qu'est ce que chante ta sœur, demanda Scorpius à Rochel, et c'est en quelle langue ?

- c'est une chanson d'une moldus française que Gabrielle aime bien, cette chanson parle d'une fille, qui demande de la transformer en citrouille, répondit Rochel comme si cela était normal, ce qui de l'avis de Scorpius n'était pas du tout normal

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que la sorcière la transformerait en citrouille ?

- Chais pas, c'est juste une chanson, la fille veut que la sorcière la transforme en citrouille, comme cela elle ne pourra pas tuer son amant, enfin c'est une chanson bizarre, moi j'aime pas trop et je connais peu de personne qui aime.

Gabrielle continua de chanter sans entendre ce que les garçons disait, puis ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, en s'étant perdus une bonne dizaine de fois, (ce que ne remarqua évidemment pas Gabrielle qui était manifestement dans son monde). Dans la grande salle Rose et Albus les rejoignis, Rose était en état d'hyper activité tellement les premiers cour la rendait nerveuse, tandis qu'Albus lui était visiblement encore en train de dormir. Lorsque Londubat distribua les emplois du temps il remarquèrent avec plaisir, que le premier cour était le cour de métamorphose donné par le professeur Abbot. Ils finirent avec impatience leur petit déjeuner, et allèrent dans le couloir de métamorphose, et y attendirent avec beaucoup d'appréhension que leur professeur ouvre la porte de classe.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés dans la classe, le professeur entama un discours sur la difficulté de l'art de la métamorphose. A la fin du discours elle leur montra la formule pour transformer une allumette en aiguille, et leur ordonna d'essayer. A la fin du cour seul trois élèves avaient réussi a transformer leur allumette en aiguille, Rose, Gabrielle, et Rochel, avaient ainsi fait remporter trente point à Gryffondor dès leur premier cour. A la sortie de leur premier cour (qui avait duré deux heures), ils eurent le plaisir de constater qu'ils avaient une heure de libre. Ils commencèrent à discuter sur le cour. Rose n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle trouvait la métamorphose passionnante, Rochel l'écoutait d'une oreille discrète, Gabrielle était reparti dans son monde, et Albus se décida à parler pour la première fois avec Scorpius:

-Comment a réagis ton père ?

- Réagis a quoi? Demanda Scorpius en regardant Albus

- Au fait que tu sois rentré a Gryffondor?

- Ah ça, il m'a écrit se matin, il m'a dit que ça ne l'étonnait pas, à chaque fois que ma mère n'était pas là, lorsque j'étais petit, je voulais aller du coté des moldus, au début il acceptait pas, mais au fur et à mesure il a accepté, et du coup il a remarqué que j'avais un fascination pour les moldus, car même sans magie ils arrivent à faire des choses que nous n'arrivons pas à faire. Par contre il a écrit dans la lettre que ma mère est horrifiée, et que ça va être dur pour moi lorsque je vais rentrer chez moi à cause d'elle, mais bon, mon père sera là.

Après cette déclaration un silence pesant s'installa, malgré le fond sonore de Gabrielle entrain de chanter. Au bout d'un moment, le silence repartie grâce à Scorpius:

- Dit moi, est-ce que tu connais les locomotives à vapeur, comme celle du Poudlard expresse mais qui marche sans magie ?

-non je connais pas c'est comment ?

- bah ça ressemble pas mal au Poudlard express, mais c'est un peu moins imposant, et puis sa marche grâce au charbon je crois, mais bon je sais pas trop non plus, une fois mon père m'a acheter un magasine dessus, mais je ne l'avais pas finis quand ma mère l'a vue et l'a brûlé.

La discussion continua toute l'heure dans leur salle commune, et leur amitié commença.

Le temps passait vite pour les cinq amis, entre leurs cours, leurs nombreuses blagues et heures de colle, ils étaient désormais tout les cinq inséparables.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, ils étaient réunis tout les cinq dans le dortoir des garçons, la plut part des gryffondor étaient dans les bras de Morphée, c'était devenu une habitude pour eux de se réunir dans le dortoir des garçon lorsque Chervil était endormi, pour pouvoir discuter entre eux de leur prochaine blague, ou bien médire tranquillement sur les serpentards. Ce soir là, Albus racontait l'histoire des maraudeurs, le fait que Remus était un lycanthrope, et que les trois autre maraudeurs avaient décidé de devenir animagus pour le soutenir durant les nuits de pleine lune. A l'entente d'animagus Gabrielle, (qui s'était révélée être quelque un de très doué en magie mais qui était très souvent dans son monde), réagit :

- J'ais une idée, dit elle soudainement, ce qui eu pour effet de faire peur au quatre autres, il faudrait que l'on devienne animagus aussi, et puis qu'on trouve un nom ça serait simpa, non ?

- Comme nom je propose les wags (remuer agiter en anglais). En fait j'y avais déjà réfléchis, je trouve que ça nous va bien car beaucoup de personnes nous caractérisent comme étant des agités du bocal, dit Rochel.

- a ouais c'est bien les wags c'est court, et simpa moi j'approuve, s'exclama Rose.

(Ils votèrent donc pour ce nom tous content de ne pas se disputer pour choisir un nom qui ne leur aurait peut être pas allé.)

- Mais pour l'histoire des animagus, je suis pas sûr, même des sorciers d'âge mur n'y arrive pas, continua Rose.

- Ouai, mais on est pas n'importe quel sorcier, et on a sept ans pour y arriver, moi ce qui me tracasse c'est la carte, ça nous a déjà gêner plusieurs fois de ne pas l'avoir pour faire nos blagues, parce qu'on la partage avec James, l'idée sa serait d'essayer de la reproduire mais en rajoutant la salle sur demande, essayer de la perfectionner quoi, dit Scorpius.

- Tout a fait d'accord, répliqua Gabrielle, la prochaine foi qu'on l'a on s'en occupe.

- Bon je suis fatigué, maintenant qu'on a réglé ces problèmes je vais aller me coucher, tu viens Gabrielle?

- Ok Rose, j'arrive, bonne nuit les wags, dit t'elle en se retournant vers les garçons avec un sourire malicieux.

Les mois passèrent plus que vite, entre la fabrication de la carte qui s'avéra plus dure que prévu, leur entraînement pour devenir animagus qui était aussi dure que prévu, les cours, et de plus en plus d'heures de colles.

Deux semaines avant la fin des cours, Albus et Rochel, étaient en train de courir par tout, à une heure où le couvre feu est atteint depuis longtemps, avec différents ingrédients dans les mains, tandis que Rose, Gabrielle, et Scorpius étaient devant un chaudron de couleur bleu et rose par endroit, dans la salle sur demande.

- J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt arriver, il faut mettre les derniers ingrédients dans quinze minutes précisément sinon la potion sera ratée, dit Scorpius nerveusement.

- S'ils arrivent pas notre blague de fin d'année est foutue, et ça je l'interdis, on s'est donné trop de mal, sa sera la blague du siècle, les serpentards ne s'en remettrons pas, dis Gabrielle avec énervement.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils arriveraient a temps on peut leur faire confiance non? Demanda rose en serrant les mains sur sa robe.

Tout à coup la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit et laissa passer les deux garçons qui montraient un sourire fier de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

Une semaine avant la fin des cours, un samedi matin, lors du petit déjeuner, les wags regardaient nerveusement la table des serpentard, lorsque tout à coup, une serpentarde fit tomber son verre, et vis ses cheveux raccourcir et diverse autre signe de métamorphose, d'autre serpentard montraient aussi des signes de métamorphose, en moins de dix minutes tout les garçons de serpentard étaient devenus des filles et vice versa. Lorsque les gryffondors, les serdaigles, et les poufsouffles remarquèrent le changement opéré chez les serpentards, un grand nombre s'appuyèrent sur leur table respective pour ne pas tombé par terre, sous l'effet de leur fou rire; même quelque professeurs ne purent retenir un éclat de rire.

Lorsqu'on pu de nouveaux s'entendre dans la salle, car la plupart des personnes atteinte de fou rire, en voyant le transformation des serpentards, étaient en train de reprendre leur respiration, ou bien en train d'étouffer, la directrice déclara avec énervement, que jusqu'à nouvel ordre les élèves étaient consignés dans leur salle commune, et n'avait pas le droit d'en sortir.

Les différentes maisons sortirent une par une de la grande salle, et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Une fois dans leur salle commune les wags ne retinrent plus du tout leur fou rire, comme la plus part des gryffondors.

Lorsqu'il repéra les wags dans la salle commune James se dirigea vers eux:

- Dites moi c'est vous qui avez eu cette idée de géni, demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

- Qui sait ? demanda Rochel

- bon ok on va parler au conditionnel, si ç'était vous comment auriez vous fait pour faire une telle transformation chez tout les serpentard ou presque ?

- Et bien je pense qu'on aurait utilisé une potion, tenue secrète par nous, et qu'on l'aurait mis dans leur jus de citrouille, dans leurs beignets etc., répondit Gabrielle avec un sourire mystérieux

- Et pourquoi, à part ,bien sûre, pour le plaisir de ridiculiser les serpentards, l'auriez vous fait ?

- Oh je sais pas peut être juste pour marquer la fin de l'année, répondit à son tour Scorpius.

- Mais la fin de l'année est dans une semaine alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Comme cela MacGo a une semaine pour se calmer, et donc il y aurait moins de risque pour que le festin de fin d'année soit annulé, dit Albus à son frère.

James commença à rire et leur dit que pour des personnes qui n'y étaient pour rien, ils étaient drôlement bien organisés. C'est à ce moment précis que le professeur Londubat entra dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Le silence se fit petit à petit, et lorsqu'il fut complet, le professeur Londubat commença:

- Nous avons réussi a savoir quelle potion avait été utilisé, et les effets s'arrêterons heureusement avant la fin des cours. Nous avons pas réussi à connaître le nom des coupables, mais je tiens à dire, que si ces derniers sont à gryffondor, que je trouve ce comportement indigne de cette maison, et que je trouve affligeant que de telles blagues prennent cœur dans le cerveau d'un ou de plusieurs d'entre vous.

Le professeur continua sa moral pendant dix minutes avant de repartir de la salle commune en disant qu'ils ne seront plus consignés dans leur salle commune après le déjeuner.

La transformation des serpentard dura une semaine. La veille du départ tout les serpentards avaient retrouvés leur apparence habituelle, et presque touts les élèves avaient momentanément oublié l'événement en attendant avec anxiété les résultats de leurs examens. Lorsque les résultats furent affichés, Rose et Rochel purent constaté qu'ils étaient les majors de promotion à égalité. Scorpius et Gabrielle eux étaient second ex æquo, Albus lui étaient sixième derrière trois serdaigles.

L'heures du départ arriva trop vite dans l'esprit des wags, car l'heures du départ rapprochait l'heure de la séparation qui durera durant deux mois, car Gabrielle et Rochel allaient en France pour les deux mois, et ne reviendrait que deux jours avant le premier septembre pour acheter leur fourniture.

Une foi dans le Poudlard express ils occupèrent à eux seul un compartiment, Albus en profita pour demander si Scorpius ne voudrait pas aller chez lui pendant deux semaines en août:

-Moi je voudrais bien mais bon, lorsqu'on voit les antécédent de nos parents, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un bonne idée, répondit il avec un teinte de tristesse dans les yeux

Un silence s'installa, silence rompu par James qui venait tout simplement saluer Gabrielle, Rochel, et Scorpius (avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien).

Lorsque le train arriva en gare ils se dirent tous au revoir, avec tristesse, puis il rejoignirent leurs parents respectifs. Scorpius remarqua directement que son père était tout seul, ce qui montrait que sa mère ferait tout son possible pour ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce que son fils, qui lui avait fait l'affront d'aller à gryffondor. Après avoir salué son fils, Drago Malefoy demanda comment c'était passé sa première année, et lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il était fière de son fils, et qu'il était très content qu'il soit a gryffondor, ce qui étonna Scorpius, il comprit que son père aurait lui aussi bien voulu aller à Gryffondor mais qu'il avait eu trop peur de la réaction de son père.

C'est ainsi que se termina la première année des wags.

Petite review pour donner votre avis please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Rappel de relations désastreuses, promises à se taire ou à disparaître.**

C'était le premier jour des vacances, et Albus était dans sa chambre en train de discuter avec Rose (la famille de Rose habitait chez les Potter, après une désastreuse expérience de Ron) lorsque la voix du père de la jeune fille se fit entendre :

- Albus, Rose ! Descendez immédiatement !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore bien pu faire ? chuchota Albus à Rose pendant qu'ils descendaient.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, ils se demandèrent pourquoi Hermione tentait de calmer Ron (qui avait les oreilles écarlates, signe d'un énervement intense) et pourquoi Harry semblait si pâle. James était quant à lui réfugié dans un coin avec une expression étonnée plaquée sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rose innocemment.

- Je leur ai dit pour Scorpius, et visiblement ils le prennent plutôt mal, répondit James encore étonné par les réactions de son oncle et de son père.

- C'est-à-dire " pour Scorpius " ? demanda Albus les sourcils froncés.

- Que vous étiez amis avec le fils de ce , répliqua Ron méchamment.

- Scorpius est super ! Il est drôle et il nous a aidé cette année en participant à nos blagues contres les Serpentards. C'est un de nos meilleurs amis, dit avec énervement Rose en coupant sa mère dans son élan (elle était sur le point d'enguirlander son mari.)

- Ah tiens ! Il vous " aide " dans vos blagues ! Dis plutôt qu'il vous incitait à les faire, répondit Ron.

Les deux enfants ne tinrent même plus compte de ses remarques, et Albus enchaîna :

- D'ailleurs papa... Au sujet de Scorpius. J'avais une petite question, demanda avec précaution Albus.

- Et quelle est cette question ? demanda Ginny.

- Est-ce que Scorpius peut venir passer deux semaines à la maison durant les vacances ? S'il vous plaît ! soupira Rose avec des yeux suppliants.

- Quoi ? s'écria aussitôt Ron, mais plus personne ne faisait attention à ses airs furieux, et à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Pendant ce temps, Harry hésitait, pesant le pour et le contre. Mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux de cocker dépressif que lui faisait son fils, il dit:

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, mais...

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est temps d'enterrer vos vieilles rancunes, coupa Hermione. Malefoy a payé sa dette en passant cinq ans à Azkaban, et en nous épaulant dans la lutte contre les Mangemorts encore en liberté. Et puis, personne ne vous demande d'être amis.

Harry la regarda avec étonnement.

- Euh, Hermione... tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Je voulais dire que je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une excellente idée, mais que si Ginny et les parents de Scorpius sont d'accord, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais.

Ron renifla avec mépris en entendant son ami.

- Ron !!! grinça Hermione, excédée par le comportement de son mari. En percevant le ton de sa femme, ce dernier se tassa dans son fauteuil et se tut.

- Bon ! Je pense qu'on pourrait l'inviter les deux dernières semaines d'août, si ça te va Ginny, dit Harry sans faire attention à la querelle de ses amis, et en regardant les deux enfants.

- Moi ça me va complètement, dit Ginny, ravie de voire que son mari faisait table rase du passé.

Cette déclaration eut des effets complètement différents sur les gens présents dans la salle : Ron semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir, tandis que Rose et Albus sautaient au cou de Harry, et que Ginny et Hermione se regardaient, ravies.

Lorsque les deux enfants eurent remercié Harry avec enthousiasme, ils s'empressèrent d'envoyer une lettre de confirmation à leur ami, grâce à Fumseck (le hibou familial des Potter).

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils entendirent Ron grommeler : « Dès les premiers jours de vacances, il y a des mauvaises nouvelles ça promet. »

Scorpius répondit le lendemain dans un mot bref :

_ Chère Rose, cher Albus,_

_Merci beaucoup pour cette invitation que j'accepte volontiers, je viendrais donc le 15 Août à quatorze heures si cela ne dérange personne._

_Scorpius Malefoy _

- Waw, on dirait qu'il écrit au ministère, tellement sa lettre est impersonnelle, dit Rose les yeux grands ouverts.

- Mouais, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que cela, tu te rappelles comment au début il était super coincé et poli... Bon viens, on va prévenir les parents.

Albus confirma ensuite à Scorpius que l'heure d'arrivée leur convenait.

Les vacances se déroulèrent donc tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée de Scorpius, entre échanges de lettres aux Black, qu'ils ne verraient pas de toutes les vacances, et entre parties de Quidditch avec James et leurs pères.

Le 15 Août à 14h45, toute la famille Potter et la famille Weasley attendaient plus ou moins patiemment l'arrivée du jeune Scorpius.

Rose et Albus ne pouvaient cacher leur impatience de retrouver leur ami ; Hugo, Lily et James étaient contents de briser la monotonie de leurs vacances ; Ginny, Hermione et Harry étaient quelque peu stressés à l'idée de rencontrer le fils de leur ancien ennemi... et Ron... eh bien Ron ronchonnait, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant de sa part.

Puis Scorpius arriva par la cheminée. Comme toute personne bien élevée qui vient pour la première fois en visite chez quelqu'un, il tendit aux parents un cadeau de remerciement.

« Objet dangereux... Magie noire… Mangemorts… » grommela Ron d'une voix presque inaudible, mais néanmoins percevable par tout le monde.

Scorpius baissa immédiatement la tête, honteux.

- Vous devriez montrer sa chambre à Scorpius, et vous raconter le début de vos vacances, intervint Ginny.

A peine arrivés à l'étage, les enfants entendirent le cri rageur de la mère de Rose :

- RONALD WEASLEY !!! s'écria Hermione, comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles devant un enfant d'à peine douze ans, et qui plus est, l'un des meilleurs amis de ta fille et de ton neveu ?

- Mais, Mione ! balbutia Ron, la tête baissée, comme un enfant réprimandé par sa mère.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », répliqua avec énervement Ginny, tout aussi en colère que sa belle-sœur. Cet enfant est tout jeune, et tu ne devrais pas le juger sans le connaître ! De plus j'ai rencontré son père dernièrement, il a été très poli, pas du tout hautain, très simple et ouvert. Il regrette ce qu'il a fait, il sait qu'il a été arrogant, mais il avait également peur pour lui et pour sa famille. Et plus particulièrement pour sa mère, ce qui est pour moi tout à fait compréhensible.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'il dit à tout le monde, répliqua Ron qui reprenait soudain du poil de la bête ; et puis nous aussi on avait peur pour nous, pour notre famille et ça ne nous a pas arrêté !

- Voldemort n'était pas chez toi, prêt à te tuer, toi et tes parents au moindre faux pas, répliqua sèchement Ginny.

- Et il y a une chose que tu sembles avoir oublié, Ron, au sujet de Drago ! intervint pour la première fois Harry dans la discussion. Lorsque l'on s'est trouvés au Manoir Malefoy et que son père lui a demandé de me reconnaître, il a tout tenté pour ne pas avoir à le faire, continua-t-il calmement.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les adultes. Cela faisait près de dix ans qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé de cet évènement, qui leur rappelait tous les gens aimés qui avaient succombé durant cette guerre.

- Alors, je devrais lui laisser une chance, d'après vous ? maugréa Ron, brisant une atmosphère chargée.

Hermione et Ginny se jetèrent un coup d'oeil en souriant. Ginny déballa le cadeau, qui s'avéra être une boîte de chocolats absolument tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal (« empoisonnés ! » selon les dires de Ron : et oui, on n'efface pas si facilement des rancunes vieilles de plusieurs générations.)

Les enfants qui avaient écouté toute la discussion - grâce aux nouvelles oreilles à rallonges de Georges - avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Savoir que tout le monde acceptait l'amitié de la nouvelle génération les enchantait - la nouvelle étape étant les grand-parents, qui risquaient d'accepter moins facilement cette amitié si étonnante.

Et c'est comme cela que commença les vacances communes d'une partie de WAGS.

** Petites reviews, SVP, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: les vacances...

La rentré était dans deux jours et les Blacks partaient aujourd'hui de France pour retourner en angleterre.

- Chuis faaaaatiguééé, grommela Rochel la bouche pleine et en baillant (que de politessese)

- De quoi, sursauta Gabrielle en entendant son frère.

-,Tu pourrais faire des efforts pour sortir de ton monde au moins lorsqu'on te parle Gabrielle, rigola sa mère

- Mais c'est lui qui m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit avec Gabriel sous prétexte qu'on part se soir, ronchonna la jeune fille

- Tu oublis ma chère sœur que ta copine Rachel, t'empêchait autant de dormir en te parlant de ce superbe 3 ème année de beauxbatons , répliqua sont frère avec un sourire narquois

- Oui, mais au moins, sa discussion était bien plus intéressante que vos blagues complètement nul, parler de ça était essentiel pour nous avant de partir, car moi je me vois mal en parler avec rose, et Rachel ses copines ne s'y intéresse pas beaucoup plus, elle m'a dit que c'était les fille complètement cruche qui en parlaient dans son école, du coup elle garde tout pour elle durant l'année, et pendant les vacances elle se lâche.

- jolie plume, si ce n'ait que les filles cruches qui en parle, c'est qu'il y une raison, et je n'arrive donc pas à croire que tu fais partis de ces filles complètement superficiel, qui bavent sur tout les mecs beaux et cos, lui dis Rochel avec un faux regard déçu.

- Bah quoi c'est de mon age, répondis Gabrielle, et puis arrête avec ce surnom ridicul, jolie plume franchement ça rime à quoi, y a vraiment que Gabriel pour inventer ce genre de surnom débile.

- moi je trouve qu'il te va bien, et ça m'étonne qu'il n y ais pensé que cette année, dis Sevy en souriant, de plus je te trouve un peu jeune encore pour commencer à penser aux garçons.

- Vaut mieux que j'y pense, et que j'en parle, c'est bien connue c'est celles qui en parlent le moins qui en font le plus, je vais faire ma valise, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec en claquant la porte.

- On y est peut être allé un peu fort?? la connaissant elle va bouder pendant plusieurs jours, c'était sur qu'elle réagirait comme cela, et pour si peu, tu crois qu'elle va nous bouder pendant combien de temps, se demanda Sevy un doigt posé sur le coin de ses lèvres en signe d'interrogation.

- Je ne sais pas, et je pense pas qu'on y soit allé fort, elle est juste stressée et triste de partir de France, répondit Rochel en se levant, moi aussi ça va me manquer tout cela, nous trois tout les matins, toute tes gaffes plus drôles les unes que les autres, (hé c'est pas vrai), nos virées avec Gabriel et Rachel, dit il sur le pas de la porte, mais en même temps j'ais trop hâte de retrouver les wags et de raconter tout ce qu'on a fait durant les vacances, et de retourner a poudlard et faire des farces aux serpentards, mais elle c'est pas pareil elle ne voulais pas allé à poudlard elle voulait aller à beauxbatons, c'est juste que j'ais été plus têtu qu'elle pour une foi, et elle voulais pas qu'on soit séparé alors elle m'a suivit, dit le jeune garçon les yeux tristes.

- Tu sais je pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille, et puis elle aussi apprécie énormément les wags, et ils lui manquent sûrement autant qu'a toi, elle est juste un peu plus attachée à la France que toi, mais c'est normal tu a toujours été plus extraverti tu te fais des amis vite, elle non elle reste avec toi, et avant que vous alliez à poudlard les seules personnes à qui elle parlait était toi, moi, et les jumeaux, mais tu verra ça passera au bout de deux jours à poudlard elle sera toute contente de recommencer la routine de l'année dernière, le rassura sa mère.

- Merci maman, remercia le jeune garçon en embrassant tendrement sa mère, bon je vais faire ma valise maintenant.

« je me demande pourquoi ces deux enfants semblent si murent pour leur ages, et pourquoi à coté de ces moments où il montrent un coté super murent ils font des blague si idiotes, recherchées certes mais complètement idiotes » s'interrogea la jeune mère, en trempant sa tartine dans son bol de café au lait.

L'après midi Sevy décida de proposer au deux paires de jumeaux d'aller pic niquer, pour pouvoir profiter de ses dernières heures ensemble, les adieux furent dure malgré le fait qu'ils se retrouveraient a noël (pour seulement deux jours puisque les deux écoles

n'avaient pas les même vacances).

A sept heures la petites famille prit la poudre a cheminette et se retrouva au chaudron baveur, c'était l'avant-veille de la rentré, une rentré qui se faisait sentir puisqu'un grand nombre de familles se restauraient dans l'enseigne, après une journée harassante pour acheter tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour les enfants durant l'année.

-Ah c'est parfait on aura une journée pour faire toutes les courses pour votre année scolaire, et si on oublis quelque chose de toute façon je pourrais vous l'envoyer grâce a Metraton.

- Super, tu t'y prend toujours au dernier moment, du coup on va encore se retrouvé dans la cohue, mais c'est bien tu a fais des progrès maintenant tu réalise que quoiqu'il arrive tu oubliera quelque chose, continue dans la progression, répondit cyniquement Gabrielle, qui était toujours en colère contre sa mère et son frère.

Ses deux derniers se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

- Depuis quand tu me parle de cette façon Gabrielle, gronda Sevy (bien qu'elle savait que lorsque Gab. était de mauvaise humeur rien de l'atteignait), bon venez vous deux.

Ils allèrent voire le patron qui leur montra la chambre qu'ils allaient occuper durant les deux nuits qui restaient avant le rentré.

Chez les potter, tout ce passait relativement bien pour les trois autres wags, le début avait été bien entendu dure, notamment pour Scorpius avec Ron, cependant 3 jours après l'arrivé du jeune Malfoy dans la soirée un miracle se produisit, Ron accepta totalement le fils de son pire ennemi.

Scorpius était dans la salon, après une journée a faire du quidditch, tout les enfants étaient silencieux épuisé par un match digne des plus grands et qui resteraient certainement longtemps dans les mémoire (il faut précisé Albus James et Scorpius étaient tout aussi doué les uns que les autres), Ron regarda chaque enfant, Lily et Hugo discutait joyeusement en parlant de Poudlard, dont-ils rêvaient tant, James et Albus parlaient du futur mariage (possible) de Teddy Lupin et de Victoire leur cousine, sa fille rose (qui avait entrepris de lire tout ses livres scolaire plus quelques un supplémentaires avant la rentré) lisait sont manuel de métamorphose assise à coté de sa mère qui se replongeait ,avec un pointe de nostalgie, dans le programme de défense contre les forces du mal de seconde année (une seconde année qui pour eux avait été particulièrement mouvementé il fallait le dire), et Scorpius lui était agenouillé face à la table basse du salon, Ron ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait, il pouvait seulement distinguer des gestes d'amplitude faible, précis et sec. Guidée par son intuition (qui avait quelque tendance parano lorsqu'il s'agissait de Malefoy) il s'approcha du garçon pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna.

Scorpius était en train de démonter une montre moldus à l'aide d'un tournevis tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldus, il était appliqué, concentré et la technique qu'il employait montrait clairement que ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il faisait pareil exercice. Une fois son étonnement passé, Ron reporta son attention sur l'objet, ses soupçons firent place à un émerveillement semblable à celui des petits enfants face à un nouveau jouet.

- Ou Est-ce que tu a eu cette montre, ne put il s'empêcher de demander les yeux plein d'étoiles.

- Hein !! sursauta Scorpius surpris en pleine concentration, ah la montre c'est Rochel qui me l'a donné il voulait la jeter parce qu'elle ne marchait plus, et qu'il en avait une magique qui était en état de marche, mais je luis ais demandé de me la donné pour que je puisse la démonter, et voire sont mode de fonctionnement, vous trouvez pas ça impressionnant ? Les moldus font pratiquement autant de chose que nous mais sans la magie, répondit le jeune blond repartis dans son monde

Ron le laissa se reconcentrer comprenant la difficulté de tout démonter sans rien casser. Au fur et à mesure que le dure labeur de Scorpius , qui consistait a mettre de coté a des endroit très précis la moindre petite pièce démonté et de prendre des notes afin d'être capable de la remonter après, avançait Ron en observant ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la technique méticuleuse de se garçon de douze ans était redoutable, preuve que l'enfant avait déjà plusieurs fois démonté des objet moldus, preuve aussi qu'il devait être aussi passionné que monsieur Weasley ou même que lui Ron.

Une fois la montre démonté Ron oubliant tout sorte de rancune ou de méfiance demanda avec des yeux suppliants s'il ne pouvais pas aider le garçon a remonter la montre. Après cette soirée à remonter une montre moldus, Ron admis que Scorpius n'était pas comme son père, ou bien son grand père, et il devint le plus fervent protecteur de Scorpius, lui proposant plusieurs fois ,lorsqu'ils étaient tous dans le salon après une journée fatigante, de l'aider a démonter et remonter tel ou tel objet moldus.

Le jour qui fut certainement le plus dure pour Scorpius fut l'arrivé de Georges Weasley et ses parents, c'était l'avant-veille de la rentré dans la soirée, toute la famille était conviée y compris Teddy (que les James avaient déjà convié plusieurs fois depuis l'arrivé de Scorpius). Ce soir là Mme Weasley et Georges arrivèrent avec beaucoup d'a priori face au jeune Malfoy (contrairement a Mr Weasley qui avait été prévenu par Ron que le garçon adorait les moldus autant que lui)

A la fin de la soirée cependant tout le monde était conquis par ce jeune homme poli, malgré le conflit inter-famille qui durait depuis plusieurs décennies entre Weasley et Malfoy.

Le lendemain de cette soirée mémorable ils préparèrent tous leurs bagages tandis que sur le chemin de traverse les Blacks faisaient leurs achats.

- Maman tu nous achète un hiboux s'il te plait, quémandèrent Gabrielle et son frère la bouche en cœur.

- Non, et de toute façon on à pas le temps vous avez vu cette queue.

- Comment ça on a pas le temps pourquoi ?? On a fait tout nos achats et il est que cinq heure, s'étonna Gabrielle qui venait tout juste de sortir de son monde.

- Bah vous avez oublié on va chez les James dîner pour fêter la fin de vos vacances , (et le début des nôtres), je ne vous l'avais peut être pas dit maintenant que j'y réfléchis.

- non Maman tu avais encore oublié de nous prévenir, souffla Rochel

- Rochel notre heure de mort est donc avancée a ce soir, au lieu de demain matin, dit Gabrielle blanche comme un linge.

- Pourquoi on mourraient??

- On a pratiquement pas écrit a Rose, alors qu'elle oui, expliqua Gabrielle encore plus blanche.

- et mere, grogna Rochel

Arrivé devant la maison des Potter les deux enfants avaient oublié leur peur , la tristesse de quitter leur France natal, avec tout ce qu'elle comprenait de souvenirs, d'amis, et de famille, qui avaient fait place à la joie de retrouver leurs amis

- Bonjours Harry ,cria Sevy lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la porte

- Bonjour entrez mes enfants tiennent plus en place, bonjour vous deux, dit l'élu après s'être masser son oreille meurtris par le cris de son amie.

- Bonjour Monsieur James, dire en chœur les deux jumeaux.

- Ouah style vous êtes aussi poli vous deux, ria un Albus qui venait tout juste d'apparaître dans l'encadrure de la porte.

- Salut Albus, dit Gabrielle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Tandis que Rochel le regardait d'un regard noir à faire palir un mort vivant.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai vous n'êtes pas très polis avec les profs se défendu se dernier, néanmoins Rochel n'en démordait pas et son regard ne fléchissait pas, mais Albus fut sauvé par une colère nettement plus dangereuse.

- GABRIELLE ET ROCHEL BLACK

- Tiens j'ais peut être oublié de vous dire que ma furie de cousine avait décrété votre mort, dit Albus en regardant Rochel avec vengeance.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air désespérés

- On est mort souffla Rochel lorsque Rose fut en vu.

Après mainte et mainte réprimandes de la part de Rose, ainsi que quelques bouderies , la colère fit place à la joie de revoir enfin ses amis après deux long mois, et la soirée put se dérouler normalement pour les enfants comme pour les parents qui avaient regardé avec un air moqueur la fleur réprimander les couleurs (oui je sais c moche comme jeu de mot )

( - tu sais je crois qu'elle est jalouse que vous ne lui ayez pas écrit de lettre alors que vous en écrivez plus d'une par semaine a vos amis en France, souffla Albus a Gabrielle durant le repas)

Petite review pour donner votre avis.


End file.
